


A Wish

by Millijana



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Antiva, Antiva City, Double Penetration, Multi, Post Game, Threesome, Warden Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millijana/pseuds/Millijana





	A Wish

„You can’t be serious,“ he panted tossing an arm over his eyes and avoiding her view. He did that all the time and she hated it. Why couldn’t he just give a straight answer for once? It had been a topic for days now and she had dropped it over and over again.  
“No, I’m not serious. It’s just a running gag I’ve been sticking to the last week, Alistair.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.  
“You are not?” He lifted his arm a bit and peeked out under it.  
She snorted and lifted herself to her elbows. “What is your problem with this topic? Honestly, I can’t see it.” She looked at him with raised eyebrows.   
He hid his eyes again with his arm. “Nia is it really necessary to discuss it now?”  
“Now is as good as any time.”  
“We just shared the bed and you want right after that talk about more of it?” He lifted his arm again. “Seriously I knew you were not easy to sate, but…” His voice trailed off and she saw a smile tugging at his lips.  
And even against her will her features got softer again. “Because it would be amazing. You know him, and you must have heard of his talent.”  
He shifted a bit unpleasant on the sheets. “More than I was interested in, to be honest. And he wouldn’t even shut up after I told him.”  
“Oh I can imagine he didn’t. And from what I’ve heard from him, your precious Warden didn’t make it any easier until the final decision was made. Even the elder mage had complained about it once I’ve heard.”  
“Oh... oh yeah. She did. And with reason, if you ask me. They had been quite… noisy.”  
Lania had to smile. “I figure.”  
Alistair looked at her. “You do?”  
“What do you think why I talked about nothing else the last week?” She looked at him uncomprehendingly.   
Alistair blinked a few times. He seemed surprised. “When…?”  
She laughed because she knew what was going on in his head. “Years ago. I haven’t been a Warden all of my life, you know?”  
“Oh yeah, I figured that.” He smiled sheepishly.  
“And that brings me back to my initial question. You know we won’t be staying here much longer. And it would be quite the experience.”  
“Experience? For me or for you?”  
She had to laugh and snuggled up against him. “Not for me, mighty Warden Commander, not for me.”  
He moved a bit away so he could look at her. “Hey, can we discuss this instead a little bit further?”  
“I bet you’d love to.” She smiled and rested her head on his chest. “So, we’ve come to an agreement?”  
“We have what? I can’t remember making a decision.”  
“But you’re curious what it would be like.”  
“What ‘what’ would be like?” He asked wearily.  
“Watching me with another man.” She kept her eyes closed and slung an arm around his waist.  
He said nothing. She just felt his muscles tensing in his body as he imagined it.   
She suppressed the grin that wanted to lift the corners of her mouth. Making him imagining it was a big step further. Not quite reaching her goal, but nearer to it. There were a few days left to convince him.

 

She was excited. Had not been like this for years. The last time had been way years ago when meeting the Assassin for the first time. She had met a few Crows until then, but none like him. Her whole body was trembling at the thought of what would happen. They were sitting in the Tavern and drinking a glass of whine. Or rather she did while Alistair soon had proceeded to harder stuff.   
When the door opened another time she lifted her gaze from her lover who sat across from her and watched the Assassin’s entrance. A tiny smile on his lips as soon as he recognized them.  
“Remember to make it clear to him.” Alistair muttered over the rim of his tumbler.  
Lania chuckled and nodded. “How could I forget? You talked about nothing else the last two days since we made arrangements.” She sipped on her wine. “And I guess it would spoil the fun if I forgot about it.”  
Alistair only grumbled something she could not understand. But she guessed it was another time he stated he was not sure if this was a good idea.  
“So I see you could finally convince your precious Warden of you intentions, mía piba.”  
She had to smile at hearing her old name for him. Zevran took the seat at the head of the table and made himself comfortable. “And, you my dear friend Alistair, after traveling with you so many months I would not have imagined to meet you in such a delicate situation.”  
“Me neither, you can be sure of that.”  
“It’s still a miracle how you managed what our dear Hero did not accomplish.” Zevran said while pouring himself a tumbler of whine, looking at Lania with short glimpses out of the corner of his eyes.  
“It was not exactly easy”, Lania smiled. “And there are also a few things that have to be settled before we do anything else.” In fact she did not want to talk. She did not want to settle anything. She was tired of talking. She was pretty sure it was worth it, yes, but her arousal had increased since the minute Alistair had finally agreed on her wish.   
“Well, I figure you know Alistair is not really into men.”  
“Ah,” Zevran sighed. “And that’s why you will be telling me, that I’m not allowed to touch him, yes? Too bad.” He lifted his tumbler and emptied it in one long gulp. “But your wish is my command, mía piba.”  
She smiled again hearing her pet name out of his mouth. She had to look at Alistair, though, who watched the two of them; jealousy in his eyes. “You know, Zevran, this is a wish of mine, Alistair is granting me. It’s neither his wish, nor his desire to have another man in our bed. But he grants me this wish, before we have to leave. And I wish to thank him by respecting his conditions.”  
She didn’t look at Zevran while speaking. Alistair was surprised by her confession. She had thought about it for some time, after he finally gave in to her pleading. He did that because he loved her and the only thing she could do to show him respect for pushing his boundaries one more time, was by respecting these conditions. There were more, than the one of Alistair not being touched by Zevran, but it was not necessary to discuss them, she would be able to manage them when the time had come.

The room on the second floor was clean and luxurious. Zevran had told her he would take care of an appropriate place they all would feel comfort in.  
And he had not promised too much. The bed was huge and seemed soft. The fabrics in the room were in a dark red that matched the dark wood perfectly. The windows were partly covered by thick curtains and bathed the room in beautiful twilight.

Lania wanted to tell Zevran that he’d made a great decision, but fingertips which brushed lightly over her neck and pushed her hair gently aside, distracted her. Warm lips barely touching her kissed lightly he shoulder and sent shivers down her spine.  
She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment until another pair of hands lifted her head and kissed her. She was surprised and opened her eyes and saw Alistair’s eyes in front of hers. He watched her face cautiously and then kissed her again. His hands moved into her hair and held her head.   
His kiss was forceful and demanding but she could already smell the difference in his scent. He liked this situation far more than he would admit.

Meanwhile Zevran started to unbutton her blouse and caressed her skin with his skilled fingers, made her shiver and moan quietly when he cupped her breasts and brushed over one nipple with his thumb.   
Lania’s knees began to buck under her and she grabbed for Alistair’s arms, to steady herself.  
She felt Zevran’s hands on her hips holding her and pulling her against him.   
“Ah my dear friend, don’t you think we should move to the bed? It would be much more comfortable there.” His voice was low but playful and Lania knew he was smiling. He knew him so many years that it was not hard for her to tell. It was not her part to answer him, though.   
He gave the decision to Alistair how fast they should move on.  
But Alistair said nothing. Lania felt his tensed muscles under her fingers and intensed her grip for a moment to get his attention.  
“It’s okay. We can stay here, if you like. Just say what you wish to do.”   
He relaxed a bit and nodded. “Then go on.” He whispered and kissed her one more time, before he made a step back and looked around in the room. Lania understood. He was getting back to his original plan. It was still too much, for now.  
Alistair seated himself in an armchair by one of the windows and watched them, as Zevran turned Lania around and lifted her head with a finger under her chin and brushed with his lips over hers before he directed her gently to the bed.   
They had already begun to get rid of their clothes before they reached their destination. His hands seemed to be everywhere, teasing her sensitive skin with light brushes of his fingertips.   
They laid down on the bed and smiled, when he grabbed her boots to pull them off her feet and let her breeches follow quickly.   
She rose to a sitting position and reached for his pants but he quickly caught her wrists with one if his hands and smiled. “Not yet, querida. First it is my turn to please you. Things have changed since we met each other.”  
“Yeah, I’m no longer paid for sex.”  
“This is exactly the point, querida. And this is your wish and I am willing to fulfill it, as good as I can.”  
Lania raised her eyebrows and leaned herself back on her elbows when he released her hands. “Fine, I would be stupid to keep you from doing whatever is on you mind.”  
“That is what I wanted to hear. Let me just handle this. Lay back and relax mía piba.”

His soft kisses and bites made it impossible to relax and she soon started shifting on the sheets out of pleasure and the wish he would stop teasing her, but he seemed not quite ready for this.  
She threw a glance to Alistair who was still sitting in the armchair, his hands clenched tightly around the arms, his face indecisive between wondering, enjoyment and the moment before he would jump out of the chair and taking part in all this. For the moment he remained where he was.  
Zevran let one finger slip under the last piece of cloth covering her sex. He stroke lightly through her wet folds, over her clit and made her buck her hip against his hand and let her whimper. He knew exactly how much pressure was needed to raise her pleasure, but not let her come.   
“Ah I see”, he murmured. “How do you wish me to continue, mía piba?”  
“Zevran, no games”, she threatened.   
He chuckled and their eyes met. “And here I thought this was all about a game.” His eyes were gleaming with joy. He actually enjoyed this and it sent another wave of pleasure through her.   
There was only one other man who could give her this feeling, but more intense. She looked at Alistair whose right hand no longer remained on the arm of the chair but in his lap stroking absent minded over the bulge in his pants. She saw the arousal in his eyes. There was hardly anything that was holding him back. She would just have to invite him. But on the other hand, he could stay there and enjoy the show.   
When Zevran touched her now, she moaned louder. The view of her lover while he watched her, a man like him who just started to caress himself while he watched her being touched by another man, was incredibly hot.

When his tongue touched her after removing her underwear her hip bucked hard upwards and nearly off the bed. In long, firm strokes his tongue moved over her and made her pant. Her eyes were closed, but all she could see in her mind was Alistair with his hand on his cock in his pants, watching her. A loud groan escaped her throat when Zevran’s lips closed around her clit and he began to suck gently.  
When he let one finger enter her, she needed to hold on to something. When he added another finger, her hand found his head and she dug her finger into his hair. His tongue moved slowly over the sensitive nub, circled it, let her moan and cry. His fingers let her plea, their skilled movement inside her, brushing over sensitive spots, sending a feeling like electricity through her body. Every time he pulled them out of her he crooked them in the perfect angle, to add a bit more friction to it.   
She was sure she could not handle this any longer. If he would not let her have her climax, she would just fall apart.  
She whispered the only word that she was sure would help her here. The word all of them had been waiting for. At least both of the men, it seemed.  
“Alistair.” It was little more than a whisper, but it took him only seconds to be by her side, cup her face with both his hands and kiss her feverishly, hungry. Again there was this unspoken demand in his movements, his behavior, she’d never seen before in him.   
“I’m here.” He gasped between kisses; stroking his hands over her face; combing with his fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face.  
Lania was not sure if he was aware of what he was doing, but she didn’t complain, when one of his hands firmly cupped her breast and took her nipple between his fingers; using enough pressure to meet he point between hurt and pleasure. She pushed herself into his touch and when Zevran began eventually with his part again she could not think at all. Everything was just feeling and hands, mouths, pleasure. And she eventually fell apart. She had no control of the cry that escaped her throat or the numb felling after the waves had faded.   
Zevran was suddenly beside her turning her face towards him and kissing her; her fluids still on his tongue, so she could taste herself.   
Her eyes still closed, fighting for breath, she could hear Zevran’s whisper. “Taste her, my friend. I’m sure you will like the difference.”  
Alistair hesitated a moment, but when Lania turned her face back towards him, he kissed her. And she knew immediately that he knew the difference. It was not only her he tasted in her mouth but also the faint taste of Zevran. Another man on her, in her. That was a huge difference. And his kiss made that clear.

He was demanding, he wanted to claim her for himself, wanted to mark her as his again. And she loved this side of him.   
She managed to lift her hands to fumble at his breaches, make him get rid of this. It took her some efforts to lift herself from the bed, but eventually she kneelt before him and kissed him tenderly.  
They freed him of his pants, and he took a deep breath for control when she stroke over his length.  
“Love,” he breathed and she knew what he wanted to tell her. After two years you know when your partner won’t last long. It had been too long they had turned him on.   
She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. His hands were immediately on her hips pushing her down on him.   
His last condition: it would he him who would fuck her eventually. He would come together with her inside of her. And she’d gladly given this promise to him. That was exactly what she had wished for. 

She lowered herself slowly on him. The feeling of him finally filling her being still kind of oversensitive was thrilling and caught her breath. She did not move and cherished simply the feeling of him inside her, his hands digging into her flesh and his struggle for breath. She loved the feeling of his tensed muscles between her thighs. She loved his struggle to remain still, because right now maybe three thrusts would be enough.   
One hand glided softly over his chest, felt his hear thrumming against his ribcage, her fingers exploring every muscle on his torso, like she had never done it before. It was different today.   
Someone else’s hand turned her head, tilted her head enough to let his lips find her. Let her muscles tighten around Alistair’s cock. Let him groan under her and let his hip roll against her what in return let her moan against Zevran’s lips.   
One hand found her nipple; the other one moving down her back drawing little patterns with his fingertips on her skin, leaving a tingling trail on her spine. After a moment she realized it was not only his touch that left this trail, but also the oil covering his fingers.  
She opened her eyes and watched his face for a moment. Then shot a glance to Alistair. Maker she wanted this, but she was not sure if he was ready for this.   
“Zev...”, she started, but the Assassin muted her with another kiss.  
“Shht, just wait.” He murmured with his lips brushing over her ear, sending goosebumps down her arm and spine.  
So she just waited, while she and Alistair moved slowly in controlled movements, enough to let them get nearer completion, but not enough to actually reach it.  
Lania kissed Zevran again, searched for his lips; his tongue. So soft and delicious. She kissed a trail on his jaw, his neck and down his chest as far as she could in this position. But he understood and moved enough for her to reach more of him. She leaned forward, ignoring Alistair’s moan beneath her, shuddering under his intensing movements, his harder grip on her hips.   
Her mouth was upon Zevran with another thrust of Alistair. She used his movement for pleasuring Zevran, the same pace, the same intensity. Zevran’s hand fell on her head, entangling his fingers in her hair.   
She was trying to focus on licking and sucking her old friend’s cock instead of thinking of her lover’s one inside her.   
One of Alistair’s hands moved from her hip up her side, his finger digging with anticipation in her skin. He didn’t stop until he reached her head as well. His fingers touching Zevran’s, but he did not flinch or startle in any way but intertwined them with his instead.  
Lania opened her eyes to see what was happening here, not that she disliked it, but it surprised her.  
“You were right...” Alistair said, gasping for breath. “It is alluring to watch you doing this to another man.”

“My friend, do you want to know something that is quite more alluring?”  
“What would that be?”   
Lania knew what was more alluring. She knew perfectly well. And she wanted him to say yes.  
“Have a bit of faith and let me show you.” He was smiling, but waited for Alistair’s nod. He was still in charge. Nothing would happen here without his approval.   
She did not see Zevran’s reaction, but felt him leaving their side for a moment and then returning behind her. His fingers back on her back leaving fresh trails of oil.   
“I need you to spread your legs a bit.”  
Alistair hesitated. She saw doubt on his face.   
“Ah, don’t misinterpret my intentions, my dear Alistair. Believe me, when I tell you that it will give us both a better angle to please this beautiful woman between us.”  
Alistair looked at Lania. If she would have nodded or said something it would be her decision, but it should be his. The question should not be if she trusted Zevran, but if he did. And eventually Alistair complied with Zevran’s request and spread his legs, giving Zevran more space to move closer to Lania. And at the same time his movement gave them another angle Alistair could thrust into her and both of them had to hold still for a moment, because of the overwhelming feeling.  
One of Zevran’s hands was on her back, on her shoulders her neck, moving slowly, relaxing her. The other one was on her ass, his fingers moving slowly between her buttocks and rubbing lightly over her entrance. His hand on her shoulder pushed her gently forwards to give him better access and she yielded willingly to his unspoken command.   
Alistair’s hands were immediately on her face, kissing her hungrily.  
Zevran took his time, before he slowly pushed one finger inside of her. Her muscles tensed in response to his intrusion and a deep feral groan escaped Alistair’s throat. Feeling her tensing, feeling Zevran inside her must be astonishing.   
She relaxed around his finger, and when he added another one, it began anew. New tension, new friction, gasps and groans from her and Alistair simultaneously.   
“This is what you wanted”, he asked her under his breath.   
“Not finished”, was all she could say. But it was enough to make Alistair tighten his grip on her, thrust one more time hard into her, before he slowed down again.  
It took some time to prepare her, but Zevran always took this seriously. But eventually he thought her relaxed enough, to withdraw his fingers.   
Zevran’s body covered her back and his oil covered cock nudged at her relaxed entrance. She was pinned down by his weight onto Alistair, as he pushed slowly into her.  
“By the Maker”, Alistair muttered under his breath, closing his eyes.  
Lania was not in the condition to say anything at all her breath hitched while Zevran pushed slowly forwards.   
Zevran behind her uttered something in his native tongue with his delicate lips on the skin of her back. She knew enough Antivian to know this was something particularly dirty.   
She felt just a little burning, but it faded soon, and she was caught up in the sensation of being filled front and back by the most wonderful men she’d ever met. One her friend and possibly her savior and the other her lover the one who taught her feelings can be an advantage. The man she’d opened her heart for.

“Are you well, mía piba?”  
“What do you think”, she breathed.  
She heard him chuckle behind her right before he withdrew a bit just to push in again.   
After that she only heard herself for some time. While both men, tried to find a rhythm that worked for both of them. She tried to lift herself to her arms. But when her fist orgasm was already building up inside her, she had not the strength to hold her own weight.   
The feeling of them both inside her was too intense as to last long. Both moving against each other, holding her, touching her, breathing words of lust and pleasure. She knew they were feeling on another and that gave her another kick.   
They eventually found a rhythm that worked and that sent waves of nearly unbearable pleasure through Lania.

 

She was exhausted, tired and happy lying there in Alistair’s arms. Zevran had left them soon after they had catched their breath. He’d told them they could stay as long as they wished to, but could also leave as soon as they wanted. He would return after he had attended to some other matters. He did not hide his hope for them to still be there.

“Thank you”, Lania breathed her head resting on his chest. “You were pretty impressive today.”  
He laughed hazily. “Impressive?”  
“Brave. I knew you were in battle, and sometimes even in bed. But this was a big thing you did today. Because I asked.”  
He kissed the crown of her head and she could feel his smile. “Maybe I was just curious why you wanted this so much, love. Now, I know.”


End file.
